Vampire Runaway
by Juiles Grimm
Summary: No one thought to notice her, all who judged thought rebel teen, up to nothing. They were right about one thing being a teen. They didn't account being a half-breed of anther nature. Her story is of tragedy ,and to figure what she is. (Season 1x01 uploaded)
1. 1X01

Vampire Runaway

Season 1  
Episode 1: Ant no party like a blood party

[ **Author's Note: **this is in no way tied to my Blade story with D, its short but hopefully its enough for now ]

Music pumped though the duel speakers playing some god awful rave music or was it techno. The dark haired teen didn't care. All she cared for was no one would know her here ,nor find her. Along with that the fact this was rumored to be a vampire rave. Which meant blood. And blood to her was something she sadly needed. You'd think she was one of those with their top off. Dancing around ,or stalking prey with the cover of the dance floor. No she is the person leaning on a tiled square pillar. Hidden away from prying eyes. A darkly dressed teen stood. A bit too young for these parties only just 17. Worn pants and even more worn converse. But she just had this quite, silent expression despite the sound annoying her ears. Her isolation lasted until some idiot spotted her. Great there goes her cover.

"Hey doll why all alone." smirked the older male showing fangs. One hand on the wall to her left. All she did was look up and glare. Well looks like this will be a normal night. In a flash she broke the arm resting on the wall before covering his mouth to prevent anyone from knowing. The male vampire showed a shocked expression. Guess he didn't expect his prey to be alert thought the teen.

"Never call me doll." growled the teen before taking out a silver dagger like knife that sort of resembled an angel blade. And dusted the vamp walking away like it was nothing. Maybe a few looks from duo villain couple both with mirror looks of deviousness. The teen didn't notice. Only thing that motivated her to leave faster was the increase of crimson sprinkles. And now dusted vamp made her leave sooner then planed. Rushing past a few people ,and out another door. Just as the bass increased with the blood. So did the increase of vampires chances of leaving that room. Neither the teen nor the vampire knew this.

"Did you see that. . .well fuck." commented the male with an almost white haired blonde

"Of course." smirked the short haired blonde looking back at Frost. With out another word both left the party.

Speeding her pace the dark haired teen walked out the door and into an alleyway. Sun greeted her squinting eyes. Hearing the fighting make her paranoid. Did she start something. Or did a hunter get there after her. Either way she hurried along. Ever looking over her shoulder. Paranoia showing on her face. Did those vampires send someone after her. Zig-zagging a route to the apartment she was crashing. Once inside she crashed on the floor. Room to clean and perfect for anyone to think she was here. Head in her hands. She didn't even fulfill her mission yet. To get blood before she gave in to the thirst. Lifting her head out of her hands. Taking a deep breath she got up. And opened the small fridge "Well Alex. . .looks like its pig again." grabbing a jar of red blood. Downing the entire mason jar ,and proceeding to wipe off the liquid on her mouth. Wrinkling her nose she knew what she had to do, hunt or rob a blood bank.


	2. 1x02

Vampire Runaway

Chapter 2

Season 1 - Episode 2: Blood withdrawal

[ **Author's Note: **I don't plan on abandoning anything, just at a writers block with the other one.  
I want the canons to be IC not OOC. I also broke part of a big paragraph, into parts. ]

Alex - Jacqueline Toboni as Theresa Rubel (as seen in Grimm)

It was still daytime so hunting would be a bad choice. It was harder to hunt someone with the sun out. No cover of darkness , no added fear of night. Knitted hat covering her hair ,and sunglasses to keep her amber eyes hidden. Going with the last option she had. Unless Alex felt like feeding in the middle of the day. Following a path she knew would take her to the blood bank. Hopefully they didn't remember her from last time. But all the blood banks looked the same to her. Casually walking in like a normal costumer. Fairly busy day mused Alex looking around keeping to herself. And from anyone asking if she needed any help. Which is why she changed to more lighter clothes. Yet who ever said daywalkers were known for having luck.

"Miss are you here to donate?" asked a nurse walking toward her direction.

Mentally rolling her eyes, yeah right she thought "Um no I'm here to pick up a," pausing ",a friend." finished the dark haired teen. Good one Alex like hell he'd believe that.

"Alight. . ."pausing himself "why not see what your blood type is for future reference." putting on a fake smile before sort of dragging her away. Warning signs popped up in her head. Like the fact she just wished she didn't notice the glyph tattoo on his wrist. Well fuck thought Alex. Letting him drag her away. Why not let him think he had control. Walking past others who were sitting on benches ,or seats. The girl had a sickening feeling they're all familiars. Bunch of vampire pets, and cattle. Without notice she was now in a hallway. The male nurse let go of her arm. As soon as he was about to speak a doctor came around the corner.

"There you are Michael." smiled the male doctor. Sort of ignoring the teen next to him. Apparently his name is Michael thought the young women this might be useful in the future. The male nurse focus was no longer on her. Taking the advantage Alexandria slowly back away until she was out of view. Proceeding to the storage room. Making sure no one was around.

Looking at the storage units "Not like they couldn't get more vampires run this one apparently." thought Alex walking inside. Pulling her bag around , grabbing at random. Keeping track of anyone that might come in. So far so good right. Yet she never trusted her luck around familiars. Feeling the weight of the bag. Hopefully the young women could walk out without being noticed. Cautiously looking out the door. So far the doctor was still talking to the familiar. Both nurse ,and doctor turned their heads. Looking at the direction of the youth. Not seeing the young women before continued their conversation. Mean while said youth ducked back into the room just in time when they turned their heads. Exhaling a deep breath. Alex got up taking one last glance before rushing as fast as she could. Reaming noticed until she reached the front door.

Dread filled her veins "I didn't get your name miss." muttering dam it turning around to see the male nurse.

"Elly" making a fake smile. Mind ticking away. The blood she had in her bag would expire easily without a refrigerator.

"Well Elly. . .we could use more people to donate." unlikely thought the women.

"Can't see. . .I got a text from my Aunt. Grams in the hospital so." gesturing to the door next to her.

"Such a shame." sounding concerned the male nurse slouched his shoulders in defeat. But when he looked up she was gone. Muttering dam it. "Boss is not going to like this." the nurse had a shaky suspicion that what he thought was a vampire. Though it is daylight hour. Turned out to be a human girl with odd eyes. Balancing whether or not to tell his master. Between getting yelled at for letting them go ,and a lead on a young daywalker. Going with the later. Using the excuses of a lunch break. Though it is past noon. Inside the employees lodge Michael took out his cell and hit speed dial.

"You better have a good fucking reason for calling!" growled the voice on the other end.

"Apologies boss, but. . ." using the best voice he could without breaking.

"But. . .what"

"Well I may have found a daywalker."

"Bullshit."

"Its true. . .she."

"She. . ?" a bit intrigued, if this was the chick he noticed at the little blood rave. His stupid familiar could have actually found something of some use.

"Yes. . .stole some blood bags from the storage." ouh yes the familiar figured when he walked passed the storage room.

"Well is she still there?!" it wasn't a question is was more like a demand

"No. .. sir."

"Michel was it"

"Yes ,sir"

"Come by later." hanging up the vampire went back to his room. Upset how stupid his familiar can be. But on the other hand another daywalker. This could be worth the call. Leverage on Blade ,or for this La Magra thing. He would have to make a call. Hitting his ear piece "Pearl. . .how is my favorite vampire doing." using his cunning voice.

Speed walking out the door. Alexandria kept a watchful eye at everything. Fear gripped her stomach. Keeping her head down to avoid her face being seen by anyone. She could take a cab ,but that cost money and could be followed. Neither she wanted to chance or waste. Nearly one block away she noticed her neighbor entering the building. With a sigh of relief Alex walked faster to enter the building . But she wasn't fast enough to catch the elevator. But a gut feeling told her familiars were in there. Using the next elevator. Pushing the button as much as she could. Hearing the ding she entered the elevator before closing the doors. Much to other citizens annoyance. But she didn't care. This was her neighbor who had bandages on her neck noticeable bandages. Tapping her foot waiting for the ding of the elevator. And with the ding she rushed out the door. Soon as her turned around like she was looking for someone.

Only seeing her neighbor. And just waved. Like she was happy to see Alex. Which was odd since they never talked much. Waiting for Karen to enter her apartment. Alex went to hers. Looking around making sure who ever had her neighbor riled could still be around. Quickly entering her bare apartment. For someone who's only been here for a month it didn't show other then the empty take out boxes. Heading toward her refrigerator. Proceeding to transfer the blood bags into the fridge. Automatically hearing what was currently transpiring in Karen's apartment.

Barely hiding her smile and laugh when she sprayed the officer. At the moment she finished putting away the blood bags. A third voice spoke up. Alex instantly went over to the wall that bordered Karen's. Ear pressed against the wall ears dropping of course. But when the mention of Blade ,and daywalker Alex immediately wanted to listen in. Great now she had to watch out for familiar cops. Just great that's all she needed. Both parties went silent. Either way Alex back away from the wall. Taking off her sunglasses. Deep breathing to relax. Hearing a door open and close. Taking deep breaths Alex waited until she didn't hear no more foot steps before grabbing one of the blood bags. Downing the blood as if it was the last one in existence.

She watched from her window. Seeing the cop get into his car. But not before taking note of Karen entering a muscle car. "Nice car." muttered the young daywalker. Figuring Karen ,and this stranger were going to follow the bad cop. Looks away from the window. Almost feeling calm. Lasting until she noticed her door is unlocked. Groaning she pushed herself off the window ledge to lock the apartment door. With familiars in the area she was not taking chances. Treading on the old warn tiled floor towards the entryway. Heart beat syncing with her tension fueled fear. It felt like she was on the edge until she reassured herself by locking all the locks. Calming down Alex felt a bit safe. Even if the cop might break down the door with not warning.

Running a hand though her short hair. Feeling the weight of the day ,and her own tiredness creep up. Maybe sleeping the till nightfall would be best. Dropping onto the messy bed. Looking up at the worn ceiling. Kicking her boots off. "To leave or. . .not to . . ." pausing "leave." she deeply knew she couldn't not stay here any longer ,along with the familiars. "That is the question." folding her hands behind her head. Yet she wanted to stay. No one had caught her stealing so far. It was easier to blend in. Maybe she'll stay here a bit longer.

"No Pearl that'll be all." ending the call before the records keeper could make some annoying statement. His dark in dangerous mind forming plans. With this turn of events changes a few things. Figuring how he could use this new found information for his own gain. Now who should he send to find the young girl. "QUINN!" yelled Deacon which startled everyone.

Walking into the room as fast as he could pull his pants up "What. . . Middle of something." muttered the one called Quinn.

"How would you like to find a daywalker." draping his one arm over the others shoulder.

"No dude he already took my arm." sort of whined Quinn.

"No. . .no not Blade." reassuring Deacon. "someone. . .younger. . .a teen perhaps." giving some information to his friend. Though he just wanted him to see if this other daywalker is real.

"Not Blade. . . But I thought . . ."

Cutting off his friend's sentence "Well see I want you to." poking the others chest "see if the rumor is true." walking with his friend "See if she is. . " Quinn eyes widened when Frost mentioned it being a girl ",real."


End file.
